


Flutter

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: When Roy Mustang lost his mate and sire, his whole world came apart. Revenge is the only thing that keeps him going. All he can strife for is to find her killer and join her so would burn in hell together until the end of times.But a fateful meeting in the cold woods steers him into a different direction.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamegodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/gifts).

> Welcome to my self indulgent vampire au! I will update this as I go, but it is Halloween and I can't resist putting up something spooky (ish)!
> 
> Be warned that as a vampire au there will be blood and the likes, probably some more mature themes. I am not sure yet where it will 5ake me, but I'll update the tags accordingly.
> 
> Lexy, this one is for you!

Riza Hawkeye was eight years old when she met him. She was lost in the woods behind her father’s house. She had run away to hide in them to scare him a little. Her father had been ignoring her again, and little Riza just wanted to see if he would come look for her when she didn’t bring him dinner that evening.

But time had passed and her father hadn’t gone looking. She had watched the sun set and felt the cold shivers under her skin as the evening dragged on, long into the night. She didn’t know what time it was, she had no watch. The only clocks they owned were the one in the living room and her father’s silver pocket watch, which he always kept in the study on his desk.

Eventually her hungry stomach and the cold won out over her pride and she started to make her way back. But it was dark, and little Riza was tired. And so instead of finding her way back home, she found herself deep in the woods, with no idea of how to get back.

Now young Riza wasn’t an easily scared girl. She held her own against the fox that sometimes stole her game and she wasn’t scared of the roaring thunder. But all alone in the dark, she felt terribly alone. And nothing scared her more than being completely alone. So she did what all children in her situation would have done - she sat under the next best tree and cried.

But all the tears in the world wouldn’t get Berthold Hawkeye to leave his study.

“What are you doing here all alone in the dark, little bird?”

Riza’s eyes went wide as she heard the stranger’s voice. She hadn’t heard him approach and yet he stood directly before her, as if he had materialised straight from the shadows. Usually Riza was way more attentive - she would have heard him. She should have.

“Are you lost?”

Riza leaned back, pressing her body against the rough bark of the tree. She knew that she should be wary of strangers. Bad things happened to little girls that talked to strangers, she had heard it from the ladies at church.

But she was lost and she was scared, and she was definitely cold. What more could the stranger do to her? She knew she wouldn’t find her way back in the dark and deep in her heart she knew that her father would definitely not come and rescue her.

Slowly she nodded her head.

The stranger took a silent step closer, and knelt down so he would be at eye level with her. Riza looked into his pale face and was immediately drawn in by his onyx eyes. She felt herself losing ground looking into them, something drawing her deeper and putting her at ease. Suddenly she didn’t feel scared anymore.

“What is your name, little bird?” he asked.

Riza thought that his voice sounded very nice. And his clothes looked very expensive to her. He must be a rich gentleman. She didn’t know what a gentleman would be doing in the woods at night, but she had learned to always be polite to people who were better than her.

“Riza Hawkeye.”

The man chuckled.

Riza narrowed her gaze. What was it about her name that he found so very funny? It was a good name. Her mother had named her Riza, it was short for Elizabeth. She said that a tiny person should bear a tiny name, at least that is what her father had told her. She was too young to be an Elizabeth. So Riza it was.

“So you are actually a little bird. Oh, I am terribly sorry milady. My name is Roy Mustang."

Riza looked at the hand he offered her for a moment, before she eventually accepted it and shook it. She almost yanked it back with a yelp when she realized that it was icy cold, colder than a hand should have been.

“I apologise,” Roy Mustang said, his voice warm. “I haven’t fed in a while.”

Riza was sceptical. She knew that going without food for too long made you get cold even faster. She knew this all too well. But his hand didn’t feel like he was even alive anymore. She said nothing though.

Something about Roy Mustang made her feel at ease so much, that she didn’t even question why she instinctively trusted him. Normally Riza wouldn’t trust so easily. But this man made her forget all her better knowledge.

So naturally, when he asked her whether she wanted him to take her home, she said yes.

What she hadn’t anticipated was that he simply picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her in his arms.

“Your house is about two miles to the west.”

Riza looked up at the face of the man, carrying her.

“How can you tell?”

“I can smell it.”

“That is just ridiculous. No one can have that good of a nose!”

“Well, I do. But then again, I am a vampire.”

Once again, Riza narrowed her eyes at Roy Mustang. She knew that vampires weren’t real. She had read about them in books, yes. But her father had said that they were merely the invention of superstitious idiots who didn’t know the first thing about science.

But he did walk her straight to her house. When she finally could see it in the distance, she was very surprised. Maybe there was something to his claims? He was very pale and his skin was cold. He had managed to sneak up on her. And she had the feeling that he walked faster than humanly possible. The two mile trip to her house had taken him no time at all.

When he had delivered her to her doorstep, he gave her a small smile.

“I hope you will be save now, Miss Hawkeye. Please try not to get lost in the woods again.”

Riza nodded. As the moon came through the clouds and spilled silvery lights on the vampires face, she thought that he was probably very handsome. She had never thought a boy handsome before, but if anyone was, this man must be.

“Thank you…” she whispered, her voice barely carrying over the cold breeze. But he heard her all the same.

“Now run along and get into the house. Eat something and drink some tea, or else you will get a cold, little bird.”

Riza took one last long look at her rescuer and thanked him again.

He did the most ridiculous little bow before her and kissed the back of her hand goodbye and vanished back into the shadows.

Riza decided that vampires weren’t so scary after all. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
